The Seven Faces of Vergil
by Eddy Leonhartslover
Summary: Vergil's changing moods and the faces that wears with each of them and how Dante reacts to each mood change and each face.  This contains yaoi and is intended for mature audiences only. Don't like don't read. You  have been warned. Reviews welcome please.
1. Chapter 1

The Seven Faces of Vergil

Vergil's changing moods and the faces that wears with each of them and how Dante reacts to each mood change and each face.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Devil May Cry, mores the pity.

Authors Note: When I originally started writing this I had planned on it being a one shot but the muses had other ideas. I am hoping for just two chapters. On another note for those of your who are reading Diary of a Mad Man I hope to have another chapter posted sometime this weekend.

And now on with the story:

Vergil had 935 different moods and Dante had seen, and lived, through them all.

There were some mornings that Dante would see those lips turned up in a slight smile and knew that if he played his cards right, he could feign sleep and wait until Vergil rose in a tangle of silken sexy limbs, give him an indulgent smile and a warm kiss on the cheek. That was always followed by his eyes fluttering open and a mock yawn and a sleepy, "Umm, good morning Princess." And if he were really lucky, he would get breakfast in bed followed by a good morning tumble.

Then there were the mornings where Vergil's usually smooth alabaster skin was tight and there were stress lines embedded in his forehead. On days like this Dante usually left and didn't come back for several hours. Hoping and yes even doing some major praying that some asshole would come along and push Vergil's buttons and be on the receiving end of his temper and it would be the aforementioned asshole that was in need of either stitches, having broken bones set or in the absolute worse case scenario traction.

When Dante wasn't that lucky and Vergil would catch him before he left the house, well that's why god had invented Vicodin right? That and morphine sweet wonderful glorious morphine, otherwise known as the nectar of the gods. That when either was washed down with enough tequila or whisky helped deaden the pain he was usually in.

Why didn't he fight back when Vergil was in one of his pissy moods, there was a very good reason for that, but damned if he could remember at this point in time.

Dante knew better then to poke at Vergil when he was going to be like this, the words 'provoking a rabid badger' were mild compared to what his twin could and would do. He had made that erroneous mistake once. Just once. Vergil had woken up in a mood and him, being Dante, had had enough of having his head bitten off over the simplest of questions and had finally asked, "What the fuck Verge? Wake up with a little blood in your panties this morning?"

The devastation that ensued after that, well hurricanes, earthquakes, tornados and any other disaster were mild compared to what Devil May Cry and their living area looked like afterwards.

The fork that Vergil had been holding was not embedded in the table, no it had been embedded in Dante's forehead. And instead of standing there and taking his medicine he had made the fatal flaw and ran.

A voice that could have frozen hell followed him, "You can run Dante, but you can not hide from me. I will find you, and when I do I will make you pay for what you said. Yes I will make you regret your choice of words Dante. Let this be your one and only warning. It is going to hurt."

Vergil hadn't lied to him. It had hurt. A lot! Dante had heard people threaten to kick a guy in the balls so hard that they would get lodged in his nostrils. He had not believed it were possible until Vergil had done that to him. When the pointy toe of those boots had made contact with his groin he had puked then had passed out from the pain. What he did not know at the time was that certain men around the world just suddenly dropped to the floor clutching their private parts and not only crying but writhing in agony and screaming. Thankfully the testicle retrieval surgery went really well and the surgeon told him that he wanted to be a father he still could. He had learned something very valuable from that encounter, "Do not provoke Vergil if he wakes up in a pissy mood." And if you do make sure that you are wearing cast iron underwear.

There were other lessons that Dante had yet to learn at that particular point in time. Sometimes those little pre-wakeup smiles that Vergil got were not the 'fuck me till I die' smiles. Sometimes they were due to the fact that his brother was having a particularly funny dream. Although what they were about was never shared, he had asked once and Vergil had given him a look and asked what he was on.

If Vergil's nose crinkled slightly in his sleep and deep lines were etched into his forehead it was because he, was not in the mood to enjoy the erotic scent of coitus cologne that still lingered in the air, but then again, there were times that Vergil would roll around on the sheets in the afterglow of their lovemaking like a cream fed cat coating his skin with that pungent aroma.

There were faces that his brother made that Dante loved, like that softness that would appear when small children would run up to him, Vergil, on the street and just randomly hug him. Vergil had the same appeal to the elderly and for some unknown reason dogs, cats, and other small furry creatures. At times his brother no longer resembled the dark prince of hell that he had been, but was more along the lines of a pied piper. Then there were those faraway looks that crossed Vergil's exquisite features, they were some of his favorites. Reading glasses framing those Nordic blue eyes as he would be so engrossed in a book that the world could come crashing down around him and he wouldn't notice.

But the looks that drove Dante over the edge where when Vergil would roll his eyes up at him. Of course the elder Sparda boys head was usually buried between his spread legs at the time, those full sensual lips encasing the younger's hard straining length. Those extraordinary blue eyes would roll up and the look of sheer ecstasy that was shining in those sparkling orbs was almost enough for Dante to push his brother away before he came in that honey sweet haven of his brothers, he usually had better control then that, but he knew what had pushed him over the edge. It was when Vergil's eyes closed and his twins eyelashes lay like remnants of lace on smooth flawless alabaster cheekbones.

Of course those soft mewing noises and purrs of pleasure that his lover emitted during those times were enough to drive a righteous man to thoughts of sin. In one fluid movement Dante would have Vergil on his back, followed by his hands and knees, firmly mounted across his hips, pressed face first into a wall, bent over a chair, and the list went on into infinity.

The look that bothered Dante the most and that he hated was when Vergil would get that lost look on his face. That tragic lost look that silently screamed about the pain and abuse that his brother had suffered while he had been a prisoner of not only Mundus but the other foul beings that had held him captive for so many years. He was so hollow looking. So tragic. It was a look of innocence lost. A look of one who had seen the horrors of war and of hell and survived. That look that clearly said, 'I am damned'.

There was those looks of sarcastic amusement that usually left some brainless Neanderthal bleeding on the sharp edge of Vergil's tongue. Especially when that self-proclaimed idiot would do or say something so inanely stupid that he was begging to be someone's verbal whipping boy. Vergil wouldn't just flat out call the person a moron, he had to much flair and sophistication for that. Besides he had a vocabulary that would have made Webster jealous. No Vergil was definitely above just calling someone stupid, he would say something so deeply intellectual that you could literally see his victim trying to figure out if they had been complimented or insulted.

When said victim would scratch their head and say something equally as obtuse as to what first irritated Vergil, the elder Sparda twin would cut to the bone and ask them in as simple terms as possible if their parents had any children that hadn't taken the short bus to school?

Yes Vergil had 935 looks and Dante loved each and every one of them. Even the ones that left him bleeding and begging for pain killers. The looks were all what made Vergil, Vergil.

Dante stretched himself awake and glanced over at the body that was curled up in a tight ball beside him. Sometime during the night Vergil must have gotten hot and flung the blankets off his sculpted muscular body. Now the elder of the Sparda twins was cold, the light play of goose flesh dusting across his body gave witness to that fact. The only thing that kept the younger Sparda boy from snuggling in to get his brother/ lover warm was the slight snarl that was on Vergil's sensual lips.

Dante saw Vergil's eyelashes start to flutter and quickly closed his own eyes. He felt Vergil stretch and heard a soft yawn then felt his brother turn into his body. Dante tried not to show his excitement, but he knew that it flashed across his face as clearly as white cat hair on a black suit.

Vergil leaned in and the tip of his soft pink tongue flicked across Dante's earlobe, followed by a husky whisper of, "I know you are awake you faker."

Dante lay perfectly still and tried to control his breathing but knew he was failing miserably. 'This is why you're a lousy poker player Dante. You have to many damn tells.' He groused at himself.

"Hmmm so you are in the mood to play are you? I think that can be arranged." Vergil nipped Dante's earlobe lightly and growled in a dark voice, "I have a question for you Taye."

Dante murmured, "Hmm what's that babe?"

Vergil ground his groin against Dante's hip and whispered against the sensitive flesh of his brother's ear, "Do you know what a man with 9 inches has for breakfast?"

Dante's reply was another, "Hmmm?"

Vergil's lips left his ear and traveled down to his neck where he bit gently and growled, "You are going to have pancakes."

Dante went to tackle Vergil but all he caught was air and heard the merry sound of Vergil's laughter as his lover dashed from the room, "Not quick enough Taye."

When Vergil returned to the bedroom a short time later Dante had not only taken a quick shower but had also remade the bed, although he never saw the point in making the bed since it was going to get messed up again anyway. But he knew that his beloved liked his comforts. He was not surprised to see that Vergil had also taken the time to shower, but not dress. The towel that was tied around his body hung low on his waist giving brief glimpses of that sweet path of flesh that led from navel to groin.

Vergil carried the tray over to the bed but instead of the pancakes that he had said that Dante was getting for breakfast there was nothing on the tray but a squeeze bottle of heated honey and a pair of fur lined handcuffs.

One of Dante's eyebrows shot up and he asked, "What's that?"

"Honey."

"Yeah sugar?"

"Do not be try and be cute Dante it does not suit you." Vergil said softly as he placed the tray down on the nightstand. When Dante looked at his brother he saw a look that surprised him It was a look of such deep unbridled wanton lust he wondered briefly how funny Vergil would be walking tomorrow. In movements that not even his devil eyes could follow Vergil had him pinned and handcuffed to the headboard.

"What the…" Dante started to protest but was interrupted by, "You need to be punished Dante. You have been a very naughty boy. And you are need of a very long and thorough tongue lashing, followed by a…", Vergil paused, more for dramatic effect then looking for the proper words to say, "sound spanking with my rod of discipline." The word discipline was said with enough volcanic sexual innuendo that you could see the heat vapors floating in the air. "But to show you that I am not a cruel task master I am going to sweeten the sting."

Vergil picked up the bottle of honey and flipped open the top and squeezed a small drop on his thumb and held it out to Dante who eagerly licked the sticky golden liquid of his brothers extended digit.

Vergil leaned forward and licked Dante's lips and softly licked them catching the last little residual of the honey that lingered there. "Hmmm so sweet." Vergil purred and ran the tip of his tongue over his upper lip. He continued to lick and nibble on his lovers lips and finally purred, "Even without the honey your mouth is still very sweet my Dante."

Taking the bottle of honey Vergil shifted slightly and squeezed a small amount on Dante's nipples.

Dante hadn't expected the honey to be warm the taste that Vergil had offered him was barely room temperature, but the sticky golden liquid on his nipple was just this side of too hot. The pale pink nipple spiked when Vergil leaned his head down and delicately licked the honey away.

Even though Dante's nipple was free of honey, Vergil continued to flick his tongue across the turgid peak teasing it with quick sure strokes. When that nipple was clean to his satisfaction, he trailed his lips across his brothers chest to the other side.

The tip of Vergil's tongue touched that little droplet of honey and he just left his mouth there, blowing hot breaths against the sensitive skin. With kitten like delicacy he licked the sweet residue away, before he brought his mouth down and grazed the hard little bud with sharp teeth.

Vergil sat back and felt the evidence of Dante's arousal pressed firmly against his buttocks. "Do you want to fuck me Dante?" He asked his voice a deep throated growl.

Dante's response was bucking his hips up and pressing his hard length against the silky smooth skin of his brothers ass, "What do you think?"

Vergil shifted back and forth and said nonchalantly, "I think that you have not been punished enough to deserve such a treat. Like I told you Dante, you have been a very bad boy and bad boys don't get to fuck their lovers until they have been properly chastised."

With graceful movements Vergil edged off his lovers hips and picked up the honey again and squeezed a trail of the sticky substance down his brothers chest and made a little pool in his navel. Placing the honey bottle aside he started at Dante's belly button and slowly lapped the golden liquid up. Some of the tongue movements were slow and sensual, others were quick like a humming bird searching for nectar in a particularly fragrant flower.

Once Dante's belly button was clean to Vergil's meticulous satisfaction, his lips and tongue followed that trail of honey up his lovers sculpted abs licking and nibbling his way up to his brothers mouth. "Hmmm Dante flavored honey. I could make us a fortune by marketing this." Vergil whispered against his mouth before he kissed him again, his tongue seeking, demanding and gaining entrance into the hot moistness of his lovers mouth.

Tongues fenced and danced with each other both not only wanting to be dominant but submissive as well. Lips were hot and moist against there partners giving and taking in the same breath. Teeth nibbling against kiss swollen lips tenderly not wanting to bleed each other quite yet.

Dante broke the kiss and growled, "I want to be in you or I want you in my mouth."

Vergil leaned back and smiled down at him and said, "One of the lessons you are going to learn today Dante is patience and that good things happen to those who wait." He slithered down his lovers body and stopped at his groin, he rolled his eyes up and said, "And now my love you will get that tongue lashing that I promised you." Then lowered his mouth to his lovers straining erection, licking his way up and down the hard throbbing length. Pausing to nibble at the tip that was liberally wet with pre-come licking away the salty sweet essence that was strictly Dante.

Vergil lowered his mouth over Dante's arousal taking just the head in at first, licking and sucking at him until he, Dante thought he was going to lose his mind. Especially when that wicked little tongue would tease that particularly sensitive piece of skin that was just under the head of his erection. He was finding it more and more difficult to control his hips and more then anything in the world he wanted the teasing to stop. He wanted to mouth fuck Vergil followed by a good old fashioned one that left his twin walking with a limp for the next 50 years or so.

That thought was quickly eradicated as Vergil very slowly and with great skill went down on him to the hilt deep-throating him and vibrating his vocal cords sending shock waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Vergil had turned the subtleness of a blowjob into an art form and he had no equal in the art of giving head. He slowly brought his mouth back up grazing his bottom teeth along that big vein on the back of Dante's length.

Once again he would stop at the head and suck, alternating between soft gentle sucking and enough force and suction to shame a Hoover. Not that Dante had any experience with vacuum cleaners, but if they were anything like he had heard, well they had nothing on the gorgeous man who had his head buried between his wide spread legs and his tongue there was nothing this side of heaven or hell that could compare with the pure unadulterated ecstasy that Vergil's sweet wicked tongue could bring.

Vergil felt Dante building and knew that his lover was close, but he was not finished yet. He had woken up with a dull aching need in his stomach and Dante was going to help fill it. He pulled away and said in a dark sinister voice, "Oh no love. Your punishment is far from over."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who has read so far. Reviews are very welcome of course.

The Seven Faces of Vergil

Chapter 2

Vergil slithered up Dante's body with deliberately slow sensuous movements not stopping until they were face to face with each other once more. Vergil ground his groin against Dante's and husked out, "You feel that?" Not waiting for a reply he brought his mouth over and pressed it against his lovers ear, and continued his voice still a husky, lusty growl, "Hmmm you smell so very good." Then reached over and opened the nightstand and grabbed a tube of lubricant and did a slow erotic crawl back down his lovers body.

Reaching Dante's hips Vergil grasp them and flipped his lover over so he was belly down on the mattress and pushed him until he was bowed forward on the bed. "God Taye you have got a beautiful ass." Vergil said right before he brought his hand down on the smooth white surface in a smack that was incredibly loud but didn't hurt. It was a swat to bring pleasure not pain.

Dante heard the lid of the lube being snapped open. He knew what was coming. He had dome this to Vergil a thousand, no a million times, not always with the spanking but often enough that he wasn't surprised when he felt one of his brother's long elegant fingers stroke against him generally applying the lubricant to him, before it was pushed gently inside him, seeking and finding that sweet spot in his body and stroking against it with feather like caresses. He was not prepared for the next smack that hit his upturned buttocks, followed by another and yet another matching the timing of that slender finger stroking him and driving him closer and closer to the edge of release.

The spanking stopped and Vergil removed his finger from Dante's body only to apply more lubricant to it as well as another and repeated the action of inserting them in his brothers body. This time he didn't spank Dante, no he had another torture in mind, reaching around he grabbed Dante's throbbing length and started stroking up and down matching the rhythm of his fingers that started to v inside of him stretching him so he would be able to take something much, much bigger.

"I'm going to cum." Dante moaned but found that the orgasm that he was close too was denied him, when Vergil released him and removed his fingers from his rear. He tried to fall to the sheets and rub his erection against the sheets hoping that the friction would give him the relief he needed. He had tried snapping out of the handcuffs but found that he couldn't. They had been forged of some metal that was impervious to his more than human strength.

That little stunt resulted in him getting several more smacks on his rear, that was followed by a stern voice, "No Dante you will get your release only when I say you may have it. I will tell you one more time Dante you have been a very bad boy and you need to be punished. Do not make me tell you again." Vergil leaned his head forward, his lips touching where his hand had so recently fell.

The spanking hadn't hurt Dante, if the truth were known it had turned him on even more then he already was. He was going to have to remember to let Vergil top him more often. Especially if he woke up in a frisky mood like this again.

Dante felt Vergil's hands on his rear again this time separating his bum cheeks, then he felt the smooth hard head of his brothers manhood seek entrance into his body. Pushing against that tight ring of muscle until he gained admittance. Dante's breath caught in a sharp gasp, he had bottomed a couple of times before, but never to someone of Vergil's size. His twin may not have been as long as he was, missing his own impressive length by half an inc but damn if Vergil wasn't a little thicker then he was. He felt his body stretch a little more as he took that shaft of hard flesh inside him and felt his lover start to move back and forth.

Like almost everything else he did Vergil made love with a exquisiteness that left his partner begging for more. He brought his hips back to where he had almost completely left his lovers body and then reentered him oh so slowly that it appeared that he wasn't moving at all. When he was sheathed again he sent small pulses down his length so they could throb inside of Dante's body. Reaching his hand around he stroked his brother in opposite tempo to either the pulses or his thrusts.

Vergil knew that Dante was close, but he was not. He also knew that he could continue to torture his lover by denying him the sweet release of orgasm or he could let him come and get him hard all over again. He choose the later option and started moving his hand faster and faster up and down his brothers body until he felt the explosion against his hand and knew that most of those pearly drops had landed on the sheets. He continued his gentle thrusting moving his hips in slow leisurely movements and waited until Dante was hard with need again.

When Vergil felt Dante start to grow hard again he picked up the rhythm of his movements driving in harder and faster then he had before. Bending his body over Dante's he moaned against his lover's ear, "What do you want me to do Dante? Do you want me to continue making love with you or do you want me to fuck you?"

Dante knew what he wanted, had wanted since he had gotten hard again. He wanted Vergil to fuck him and fuck him hard, but he also wanted to see his lovers face while it was happening. Turning his head he growled, "I want four things Vergil. The first I want to be on my back so I can see your face while you fuck me."

With great skill and the fact that both were very limber and dexterous Vergil helped Dante turn over to his back, somehow without loosing the contact that they were locked in, "Done." Vergil smiled down at him then leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth. Breaking away he said, "What about the other three things?"

Dante wrapped his long legs high and tight around Vergil's back and he growled, "I want you to fuck me three ways, hard, fast and continuously."

The smoldering looks that past between them was enough to set off smoke alarms three counties over. Vergil ground his hips against Dante and growled one more time, "Done." Then proceeded to do just that.

All sense of gentleness was gone as Vergil started to pound in and out of his lover, Thrusting with enough force to not only pound the headboard against the wall, but to move it as well.

Not breaking the tempo of his strokes Vergil reached forward and hit the hidden release button on the handcuffs freeing his lover and like he had hoped Dante folded his body up wrapped his arms around him and helped with the thrusting.

Sweat was streaming down their bodies mixing together where skin touched skin making their sliding against each other much easier.

Dante knew he was getting close again and knew that he wanted one more thing before this bout of spent sexual energy had reached it's climax. It was something that they had done occasionally and he had missed it, "Bleed me."

Vergil met his gaze and didn't have to ask if he were sure it was there in his brothers lust filled eyes. Nuzzling against Dante's neck he called enough power to let his fangs grow, inhaling deeply he continued to pound in and out of his brothers body, he opened his mouth a little wider and bite down and not only felt his lovers blood fill his mouth but his orgasm explode between there bodies. He felt Dante's teeth against his neck and knew that his lover was going to return the bite which he did.

As soon as Dante sank fang, Vergil lost all pretense of control and with just a few more savage thrusts he released inside the tightness of his lovers body and fell forward mouth releasing his the flesh that it had held just moments ago.

He was sated for the moment and not bothering to pull away from Dante he fell into a deep trouble sleep.

Dante's teeth gently slid out of Vergil's neck as his brother's body slipped out of his. Somehow he managed to reach down and pull the blanket up over them and joined his Vergil in the arms of Morpheus.

Later that day Dante woke first and found that Vergil had slid off his body but was still wrapped around him. The look on his face this time was different. It was more then him being sated, it was a look that Dante hoped to see again. It was a look of contentment.

Dante smiled softly to himself and recalibrated his calculations, "Make that 936."

Fin…


End file.
